His Flower, One Unbroken by Man
by Black Veiled Shinigami Girl
Summary: A girl sits in a damp cellar alone awaiting for the day she will finally be free. She who is seen as nothing but a piece of property is soon to have a chance to prove her worth, a chance to be free. With a fire burning in her eyes and a heart as cold as ice she stands tall and ready to rebel. Though will her chance of freedom be worth it when she is met with the Queens watchdog.
1. Chapter 1: An Unfortunate Beginning

His Flower, an Unfortunate Beginning

 **3** **rd** **Pov**

A young lady sat in a damp cellar in silence which was only disturbed by the sound of the heavy rain pouring outside. Dirt covered her entire body turning her long silver hair to a tarnished iron and her ivory skin into a bruised peach. She wore only a thin cotton dress along with a collar that could only prove one thing.

She was a slave. Worse than a servant, neigh more like a piece of property rather than a human being.

She sat curled up in a ball in the corner of the room as she always did, just wasting away. Though just because she sat there did not mean she had no hope. If anything she was just waiting for a moment to break out of this hell and be free as she had never been.

She knew better than to fight her "master" but this did not stop her from doing the next best thing. Showing her will, her pride and unwavering defiance in her eye for every second that he dare gaze down at her. She may have been a slave but she wished, and would be free. No matter how pitiful, how destroyed and tainted she looked there was always a burning hope for freedom in her icy blue eyes, Like a frozen lake with nothing but a blue fire ablaze on its surface.

The sound of rushing footsteps awoke the young lady and disturbed the somewhat silence of her 'home'. The door to the cellar flies open revealing two black clothed guards along with her master, Sir Jonathan McDaniel whose company is one of Britain's lead producers of chocolate next to the all too famous Phantomhive.

He give the young lady an all too familiar grin that just said that she was in big trouble. He slowly approaches her crouching down once directly in front of her. "Hi my little flower, todays your lucky day. You get to play dress up and attend an important dinner with your favorite master." He gives her a sickly sweet smile before continuing "You see I'll be making a business deal with the great Earl of Phantomhive and the last thing I need is him finding my poor little flower in the cellar and getting the wrong idea. So for tonight only not only will you get to eat a delicious meal and dress up, but you will also get to call me by my first name."

He stands up and walks away only slowing down when near his guards when he mumbles "Bring her to the maids, they'll clean her up and cover that hideous birthmark on her back." The guards approach the young lady and drag her off to the upstairs room that was prepared ahead of time for her to be prepped and disguised. Sir Jonathan did not want the queens guard dog to discover his….. pass times.

*Sir Jonathans Pov*

I sigh when finally far enough away from my 'precious' flower. She was beautiful no doubt but oh so disobedient and defiant. It had been eight years since I had bought her at the auction, she looked so subdued and beautiful on the stage like an angel with her long silver locks and her icy blue orbs that seemed to penetrate even my soul.

"Hopefully the maids are able to clean her up enough and that the Earl won't ask any questions." I release another sigh before having a sudden recollection. ' _I need to give her a name!_ ' I realize this and rush up the stairs to the prep room for my little flower and rush through the doors only to catch a full glimpse of the birthmark on her back. The maids stood in shock realizing their master had just rushed in on the naked young lady.

 **Young Ladies Pov**

I turn around to see the master staring at my birthmark. The maids stood in utter disbelief that he would dare storm in on a young lady, but I knew better. Of course I had curve and a bust size that could put many woman to shame, but he did not care. I was property.

"Yes master." I inquire as he finally coming to his senses. One of the maids hand me a towel to cover up as he questions, "What is your name little flower?"

I look at him in confusion "What?" He looks at me with a sterner expression and says again "What is your name?" I look at him for a moment contemplating whether or not to give him my real name. He becomes impatient and disregards me and concludes "Whatever your name will be Hana. It's probably better this way, now the Earl can't trace you." He grins before leaving the room for me to continue changing. 'I guess that's my new name now, Hana.' I let out a sigh as the maids continue dressing me then brushing my hair.

When finished I looked in the mirror I saw a completely different person from who I was when I was dragged in here. The master- I mean Jonathan, had picked out a pastel blue dress that was slim rather than puffy as most dresses of this day and age. The fabric as soft as silk, the sleeves ending at my elbow, and the bottom ending at my ankles. I honestly think it suited me better considering that it showed my curves and figure. It was pretty comfortable besides the corset which constricted my regular breathing pattern. My hair was brushed out showing its full length meaning that it ended right below my butt, giving off a nice sheen to her silver hair.

My luck seems to have improved because just as we finished there was a knocking at the front door. I proceeded toward where I heard the sound coming from to which I found my master. At first sight he was completely taken aback but quickly recovered as the door opened and he greeted our guest.

"Welcome Earl Phantomhive, to my home!"

 **Ciel Pov (10 minutes earlier)**

The carriage was nearly at Sir McDaniel's Manor and I was already dreading his presence. Sebastian sat in front of me and smirked at my current mood.

Due to our latest case involving the trafficking of young children and woman we were given the name of Sir Jonathan McDaniel an all too familiar competitor of the chocolate business. At this point I was ready to just kill him and get this over with so I could go home.

The carriage approached the giant building causing me to sigh as I turned toward Sebastian.

"Sebastian let's get this done quickly so we can return home." Sebastian nods in response before placing his hand over his heart and slightly bowing "Yes my Lord."

The carriage stops and Sebastian steps out to help me. I step down and we approach the door. I release one more sigh before Sebastian knocks on the door signaling our arrival.

The door opens and we are greeted by Sir McDaniel, but sadly for him he was not what caught our eye. It was her, the woman next to him. She would be what most would consider beautiful. Long vibrant hair, blue eyes the color of ice, and the way her dress flattered her.

I turn my attention back to Sir McDaniel getting back to business.

"Hello Sir McDaniel, it's a pleasure for you to have agreed to my request." I give him my best fake smile to which he responds by smiling back.

Though the response was not the same from his partner. She gazed at me as if she were studying me, deciding whether or not to comment meaning she knew it was fake. She finally looked away deciding that it was not worth mentioning.

We began to walk to where I am guessing was the dining room when we suddenly stopped. Sir McDaniel quickly turned around with a somewhat embarrassed look on his face. "Where are my manners? Forgive me Earl Phantomhive, I forgot to mention this is my companion Hana. Hana introduce yourself."

He gives her a nervous glance. She slightly bows her head before lifting it again staring straight at us and begins "Hello my name is Hana, It is a pleasure to meet you Earl of Phantomhive." After saying this she turns and continues walking.

I glance at Sebastian, both of us exchanging a knowing glance. ' _She's our key_.'


	2. Chapter 2: Taking Action

His Flower, Taking Action

 **AN: Forgot to mention this last time but I'm doing it now! DISCLAIMER! I do not own Black Butler/KuroShitsuji! DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!**

Hana Pov

We walked slowly approaching the dining room as my master continued to ramble on about his accomplishments to the Earl. I was now pacing behind them, taking the few hours I had left of this 'luxury' before I would go back to being nothing more than a piece of property.

I walked in silence until the Phantomhive butler interrupted my thoughts. "Hello Miss Hana, my name is Sebastian Michaelis. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He extends his hand to me giving me a fake smile just like his master. I don't take it and continue walking responding with only "Sorry but I don't take halfhearted gestures." He looks at me for a moment shock barely noticable in his eyes before recovering and responding with another retort followed by a smirk.

"Sorry but Miss Hana that is quite rude, I was only trying to be kind and civil." We continue walking for a bit, me just going off into my own thought when they are interrupted again by him.

"So Miss Hana is Sir McDaniel ever rude, maybe even abusive to you?" I look at him for a moment thinking about his question when it hit me. ' _He's trying to get dirt on the Master._ '

I decide not to answer but before he can press the matter further we arrive at the dining room. He heads toward his master no doubt going to tell him of our conversations while I sit next to Sir McDaniel.

Dinner goes on and at some point Master and the Earl begin to bicker and from the looks of it my master was not winning.

He abruptly stands up and leaves the room, I stand up as well and follow but not before stopping at the door and turning back ever so slightly "Pardon us, Sir Jonathan and I are simply getting some air."

I then leave the room and head to the drawing room to find Master. He looked furious and was pacing back and forth. He notices me and rushes to close the door behind me. Though as soon as it does he hits me. Knocking me to the grown he begins to yell and take out all his frustration on me, like he always does. He then begins to stomp on my stomach continuously yelling on and on about the stupid young earl.

My insides begin to hurt, but I'm sad to say that I've had worst.

He finally stops breathing heavily from his tantrum. I slowly bring myself to stand trying to calm my breathing pattern and make sure my dress wasn't dirty. Luckily it was fine. The master and I head back to the dining room where he puts back on his facade.

The Earl had finished his meal so we head toward the office where they can talk business. Though halfway there master is called to the side by one of his guards.

He turns back to us "Hana please finish leading our guests to the drawing room. I'll meet you there when I finish with some business."

He excuses himself and leaves me to guide them the rest of the way, to a new location.

As we walk I feel the Earls eyes on me as well as his butlers. I ignore it as I walk.

After walking for a bit though I finally snap and break the silence. "If you have a question please ask, it is quite annoying to be stared at."

Ciel Pov

Sebastian and I stare at her in surprise. Not only did she notice that we had questions, but she even had the audacity to speak her conviction aloud.

We recover quickly and I gaze at her a moment before asking. "Did Sir McDaniel buy you from human trafficking?"

We continued to walk in silence. I assume that she refuses to answer and begin to accumulate a new approach when my thoughts are interrupted by a familiar monotone voice.

"Yes, yes he did." I stare in awe at her as we walk almost coming to a stop as I repeat her word in my head again as I contemplate what had happened. 'Did she just confess, betray her own master?' To my surprise she continues.

"If I remember correctly it was about eight years ago. I'd been living in the cellar since then, being used as a punching bag and such when nobles like you anger him." She spoke in the same monotone voice as she had all night as if it was just a regular part of dinner conversation and she had not just betrayed her master.

We stare at her in utter disbelief, Sebastian is the first to recover and asks the unanswered question. "Why are you telling us this, are you not betraying your master by doing so?"

She comes to a complete stop this time. She turns to us, a fire burning in her eyes that we had yet to notice before. She stares for a moment before sighing. "It's quite simple really, three reasons to be exact. One he is NOT my master, but a pig who buys children just to beat and defile them. Two all you did was ask an honest question so why should I not give you an honest answer. And finally three, he's gonna kill us."

I stare at her in shock "What!?"

She turns to start walking again and continues to speak "He changed our destination from the drawing room to the office, there's no doubt in my mind that his men are ready to shoot us as we speak. I thought the least I could do is warn you and give you a chance to leave."

We stare at her in disbelief. I quickly turn back to my cold expression as I begin to evaluate the situation. 'She gave us all the proof we need to take McDaniel down, and she even went as far as to tell us he was going to try and kill us. Though there is one thing bothering me. How does this benefit her?'

I look back at her "What's in this for you, why are you helping us?"

She looks back at me but rather than that burning fire from before, it's more of a soft gaze almost full of content. "What's in it for me is that no matter what happens tonight I'll be free. I won't be a piece of property anymore, I'll be free."

A ghost of a smile now on her face gazes off as if she had been waiting for this moment her whole life.

I gaze at her in confusion "How will you be free?"

She gives a light chuckle before responding "I'll be dead."

There's a moment of silence before she continues. "Whether he kills you or you run he'll kill me in order to hide all the evidence. I know it's kind of pitiful and that he'll surely just get a replacement, but I guess that's just a burden I'll have to carry. I just want to be free from this hell."

Her eyes don't meet mine again and she turns around and continues walking. As she does though she speaks "I can buy you some time considering that I'm not too bad of a fighter, but don't get cocky I don't know how many men posted around the manor so I can't help you."

I look at her amazed by her courage, 'Is she really a slave?' All this selflessness strikes a nerve and I finally crack. "Why are you doing this!? Are you stupid? Why are you so willing to help a complete stranger?!"

She simply turns to look back at me with an all knowing gaze.

"Young Earl you simply have something to live for. You are so young and because of this you symbolize something I've always had, hope. You're a young boy yet you run a whole company and even the queen trusts you. Me, I'm just a simple slave, no a piece of property that no one will miss not that anyone knew her at all. It's still a mystery as to why she was not killed long ago by the aggressive master she hated so much. In all honesty I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot me."

She gave me a small smile before continuing on her journey to the office.

I exchange glances with Sebastian and we follow her. She stops turning to us in utter confusion. "What are you doing?"

I look at her and respond with my usual stone cold expression. "We're simply going to the meeting. Whether or not I go is none of your concern. Sebastian will protect me so worry about yourself and how you're going to get out of this disgusting place."

She studies me for a moment before slightly smiling. "Then we better be lucky because we're here. Let's hope we survive."

She stops in front of two large doors. She gives a soft knock which is met by a muffled "come on"

We enter the room to find Sir McDaniel sitting in his desk with approximately ten men behind him, all lined up each with a gun pointed at us.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Earl, his servant, and my lovely flower." He grins at the last part and I notice Hana almost visibly cringes. He smirks widely before continuing. "Come here my little flower."

A moment passes and she doesn't even move an inch. A look of anger crosses McDaniels face and he suddenly snaps. "FLOWER I SAID COME HERE NOW!" He slams his hand on his desk causing his men to flinch.

This time Hana responds and slowly walks to the side of his desk. Once finally there McDaniel slaps her, the sound bringing the room to a dead silence. He gives her a dark scow; "Why must you always be so disobedient? I've always given you plenty of love, I even gave you a night of freedom did I not. So show some respect to your owner!"

She stood cold and unresponsive. He sighed before turning back to us "I'm sorry Earl Phantomhive but I'm afraid you have been a little too curious lately and that I must now get rid of you. Don't worry though, it will be quick." He smirks at me as if he had won.

Though in response I give my own smirk "What a pig you are Sir McDaniel, trafficking a young girl and pointing guns at a child. What kind of man are you?"

He sneers readying his men to shoot and I begin my order ripping off my eyepatch. "Sebast-"

My words cut off by a loud 'BANG' the sound of a gun being fired.

Sebastian quickly shields me with his body but the bullet never comes. We turn to see McDaniel lying limp in his chair and Hana covered in blood, a gun in her hand. She killed him. All his men frozen in shock at the fact that such a petite and innocent pet had killed its own master.

She wipes the blood off her cheek, a look of calm almost arrogance on her face. She then moves to the front of the desk pointing the gun at the men. Before they could even hope to defend themselves the gun went off again.

With lightning speed and accuracy a bullet was placed in the forehead of each man. One by one they all fall to their knees like puppets with their strings cut.

She just quietly puts the gun down on the desk and begins to approach us. Once directly in front of me she gives a slight curtsy "Thank you for coming to the McDaniel manor, Earl Phantomhive. I'm sorry for the lack of courtesy and the mess, but I do hope you had a wonderful night."

She raises her head and leaves the room. We follow her and sure enough we reach the front door. As she opens it I find myself finally able to speak.

"Why did you do it? Where did you even get the gun?"

She turns her gaze to me just staring as if I had just asked a stupid question. "I did it because I was tired. Tired of his voice, tired of being a punching bag, and tired of being a piece of property. Though most of all I was tired of just watching as that pig did whatever he wanted." She paused for a moment only to giggle and continue "He actually kept a gun on his lap. He was so scared of your response to the situation that he actually kept it in his lap as a precaution. Little did he know that I would just grab it and shoot him with his own weapon. How pathetic."

She stepped out the door and began walking away, Lord knows where but my guess was just somewhere far from here. Something about the way she shot that gun though intrigued me. With such speed and precision, it makes one wonder what other things this strange girl may be capable of.

I smirk "Sebastian" He kneels down beside me putting his hand over his heart. "Yes my Lord." "What do you think of 'Hana'?" I mentally question whether or not that is her real name but left that question for later.

He looks at me his usual smirk of amusement plastered on his face. "She is quite interesting my Lord."

We share a look as a devilish grin spread itself across my face. "I see."

"What are your orders my Lord?" he questions interest increasing by the second. I give a low chuckle before responding.

"Fetch" My eye burns as his crimson eyes glow

"Yes my Lord"


End file.
